The drive train of a conventional motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine as the sole drive source usually includes a starting component in the power flow between the drive source and the driving wheels in order to enable a starting process of the motor vehicle. Examples of such a starting component are hydrodynamic torque converters or friction clutches. The drive train of a motor vehicle including an electric motor as the sole drive source generally does not require a starting component, since the electric motor can accelerate the vehicle from a standstill.
When such a motor vehicle is stopped, the starting component is usually disengaged or its lock-up is released. Patent application DE 10 2006 042 608 A1 teaches, in this regard, a method for determining the condition of such a launch clutch. According thereto, the torque flow of the drive is observed during the stopping process of a vehicle including a hybrid drive. If it is established that the launch clutch erroneously could not be disengaged during stopping, a subsequent engine start is not fully permitted, for safety reasons.
In contrast, the still unpublished patent application DE 10 2016 206 730.3 teaches a method in which, during a stopping process of a motor vehicle, the starting component is engaged or locked up, provided it has not already been engaged or locked up, and remains engaged or locked up at least until the motor vehicle has come to a standstill. Due to such a stopping process, a starting process subsequent thereto can take place without a time delay, with the starting component engaged or locked up.